Nern Guan
Nern is one of the first Party Members Brad can invite to his party. Found on Nern's Cliff, to the west of the Mountain, he is a man who likes to talk about himself and the past. He is an excellent support party member for a large amount of the game and provides a lot of restoration Topics for the gang, being able to restore HP, SP and TP in large amounts while holding his own with offensive skills. Being a librarian, he is a character who provides a lot of exposition, along with the history of Olathe and the White Flash. Background The annoying neighbor next door. Blessed with the gift of gab, cursed by the same gift. His parents emigrated from China. Appearance Nern Xiao Guan is a relatively tall man of Chinese descent, with black hair styled into a Queue, and (from his artwork) rough facial features, such as his prominent cheekbones, he also possesses facial hair in the form of a mustache. He wears a large green shawl, and black pants, as well as a red scrunchie at the end of his Queue. Personality Nern's personality is best described as annoying, as he ceaselessly talks about personal things from his life, such as his wife, God rest her soul, and his neighbors and past life. Despite saying the words "God rest her soul" in regards to his wife, he seems to hate her with a passion. As a self-proclaimed historian, Nern provides some exposition on the mysterious White Flash, describing it as a sudden "bright light" which brought an end to society in Olathe. How to invite to Party Nern is located at Nern's Cliff west of the Mountain, through the bottom left door in the Area 1 Crossroads. This door is the one located under the word "Let's" in the graffiti "Let's find her". The player must speak to Nern and say they will listen to his story. He will go on a long tale about his wife, and sweet lemon tea. after he finishes the player must walk away which will make him tell another story. return the way you came and you will find Nern again, or rather, he will find you. He joins your party after another story. It is recomended to save after finding him in order to prevent sitting through his stories again. Battle Nern is a fairly useful support ally, in addition to healing HP and inducing fear and sleep, he has the unique abilities to also recover SP and TP. This means that Nern is capable of replenishing his own SP endlessly so he can use his support moves for even the longest of battles. However, Nern isn't entirely a support character as Nern has Finger Beam attacks, but they do low to medium damage. And unlike most support characters, Nern can only inflect minor debuffs like sleep or scared on a enemy and not give allies positive status effects, nor remove harmful ones. And as said before, all of Nern's skills are single target. Skills Topics Statistics Statistics analysis Battle Quotes Default Equipment * Weapon: Revolver * Shield: Wood Shield * Head: N/A * Body: Dainty Shawl * Accessory: N/A Art Nern_HD.png Tips * Nern's Discuss Powers skill Restores 30% SP with a cost of 15 SP and he can use this skill on himself, meaning if you are careful you can have infinite SP and HP * Nern's Finger Beams use SATK instead of ATK, meaning equipping him with better guns is mostly pointless since you'll likely rarely be using his default shoot ability. Trivia * As Austin said in an interview, Nern Guan was supposed to be a reference to the name of the lead actor of the movie "Fight Among Supers". * Nern's Finger Beam attack may reference Yusuke Urameshi's Spirit Gun attack from Yu Yu Hakusho. * Nern's design is quite similar to Mercenary Tao from Dragon Ball, and his Finger Beam might also reference the Dodon Beam from Mercenary Tao.⁽ᵘⁿᵛᵉʳᶦᶠᶦᵉᵈ⁾ Category:Characters Category:Party Members Category:Painful Category:Painful Characters